


Some Assembly Required

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Among Friends [6]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Freaky puffball-on-human sex, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Sex, Just Roll With It, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Mostly Pwp, Multiple Sex Positions, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: After a mysterious instruction book ends up in the library, Ike borrows it for some ideas in the bedroom.





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another sex scene with my favorite trio. I feel like Oprah here. YOU get a lemon! And YOU get a lemon! Only my audience consists of those three, and they're clawing at the door by now, trying to escape the avalanche of citrus I've unleashed on them.
> 
> This just kinda wormed its way into my brain and demanded to be written. The title maybe doesn't fit, but my husband thought it was funny. Enjoy my fresh triple lemon cake!

Nobody knew where it had come from. Some had immediately pointed the finger at Wario, who denied the accusations on the grounds that he would keep something like this all to himself. It was whispered that perhaps Princess Peach had left it here accidentally, and just the thought of the princess owning something like it was enough to send twitters of mirth through the small crowd assembled outside of the library. Falco blamed Fox, loudly and leaning towards the other Smashers a bit; Fox blamed Falco, not so loudly but certainly so he could be heard.

Try as they might, though, none of the Smashers could figure out who had left it. The fact remained that lying on a table in the library was a large and – according to Dark Pit – very **detailed** book on sex positions; and nobody knew who it belonged to.

Great pains had been taken to keep the younger Smashers away from the library (though Ness, in his preteen curiosity, had slipped past Captain Falcon and was now listening from the doorway). Mario had also thought it prudent to keep the book from Peach, whom he was now distracting with a lakeside ramble.

“I should just take this, so it’ll be out of the way,” Samus said, walking into the library after making sure that the children were all outside.

“I don’t think so,” Zelda sighed. “Though we do need to keep it safe…”

“I’ll keep it safe!” Both Dedede and Bowser had spoken at the same time, and they turned to glare at each other.

“What’s going on here?” Marth had just walked in on the commotion.

“It’s yours, isn’t it?” Sonic called, laughing.

“What’s mine?”

“Uh, we just found this book here… Nobody knows who it belongs to.” Link held the offending object up so Marth could see it through the crowd. The width and length of a magazine, it was nearly as thick as a dictionary. The hard cover showed a man and a woman bent in what should have been an impossible pose, both without a stitch of clothing on. The prince blushed furiously when he realized what they were doing. “The Ultimate Guide to Sex Positions” was the title, proclaimed in bold red letters.

“ _E- eh_?! Who would leave something like this lying around?!”

“Like I said, nobody knows.”

“It was Peach,” Sonic said with a snicker, until Zelda shooed him from the room.

“I’ll have to take it and hide it somewhere,” Zelda said. “This is causing too much trouble…”

Protests were raised (namely from Wario, Bowser, and Samus), but Zelda tucked the book under her arm and marched from the room with it. Her icy glare ensured that she wasn’t followed. Marth shook his head, forming his own theories on who could have put it there, and left the others to their musings.

As the prince busied himself with the rest of his day, the book and its origins were pushed out of his mind. Later, he would chastise himself for falling into this sense of security. He should have known that this would not be the last time he heard about the book.

It was already late afternoon when Marth left the training room, energized from a few rounds with Rosalina and Mega Man. As he walked towards the dining room, hoping to catch an early dinner, Ike came running down the hall. “There you are!” the mercenary shouted.

“What is it?” Marth frowned, speeding his step so he could draw level with Ike. To his shock, Ike grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down the hallway, heading for the main staircase. “Ike, what are you doing?!”

“No time to explain! Follow me!” Ike led Marth up the stairs, and the prince tried not to stumble as Ike’s longer legs carried them up two steps at a time.

They came to Ike’s room, and Marth was all but thrown inside as the door swung and banged against the wall. “Ike!” Marth was really concerned now. The mercenary closed the door and locked it, then marched to the window and threw it open with a loud clatter. Marth was too stunned to move.

“Great! He’s still out there… HEY!” Ike shouted, leaning out of the window. “Hey, Meta Knight! Over here! Meta Knight, you have to come here, quick!”

The knight seemed to be as clueless about Ike’s behavior as Marth was. He flew through the window, his wings spread and his sword ready for action. He relaxed somewhat when he realized that Ike and Marth were the only ones in the room. “What is it?” he asked, turning to Ike, who was shutting the window and locking it firmly. “Ike, what is the meaning of all this?”

Ike seemed to be too excited to speak. Finally, he said, “I got it!”

Marth and Meta Knight exchanged confused glances. “What did you get?” Meta Knight asked.

“Did you hear about the book they found in the library?”

Meta Knight only stared blankly, but Marth’s face reddened. “How did you find out about that?”

“Roy told me,” Ike said. “I found out that Zelda had taken it, and she’d asked Link to guard it for her. Heheh… That was a dumb move…”

“What did you do?” Marth asked, though he was beginning to think he could hazard a guess.

“I just offered to relieve him so he could eat lunch.”

“You didn’t…”

“What book are you talking about?” Meta Knight asked.

Ike’s grin was almost manic. “I am so glad you asked!” He turned and dug into the pile of blankets on his unmade bed, pulling his treasure from its hiding place. He held it out to the knight, who took it and examined it briefly before handing it back.

“This is the cause of all the trouble earlier?”

“It’s a guide on sex positions,” Ike said, as if that explained everything.

“Nobody knows who left it in plain view,” Marth offered. “Ike, you have to take it back. It doesn’t belong to you.”

“I’m guarding it,” Ike said. “And while I’m guarding it…” His grin returned, and he plopped onto the bed as he opened the book. “Hey, look at this!” He held it up for the others to see, and Marth balked and looked away.

“Ike, that’s indecent!”

“It’s just us,” Ike said, turning the book around again. “Hey, we could do this one…”

“So, you intend to borrow some ideas,” Meta Knight said. His interest in the matter seemed to pick up a little.

Marth was also intrigued, though his pride wouldn’t let him show it. “You have to return that book now. That is an order!”

“You can’t order me around,” Ike said dismissively. “Besides, don’t you wanna try this?” He read aloud then, saying, “Lotus Pose: a position wherein the aggressive partner sits with legs crossed, and the receptive partner sits in the aggressive partner’s lap with legs wrapped around the aggressive partner’s waist.”

Marth was blushing so hard he was sure his face would burst into flame. Meta Knight’s eyes flashed white. “Perhaps we could read it, just for a while.” The knight went to sit on the bed next to Ike. Marth wasn’t sure what to do, so he just stood there with the hem of his shirt clenched in his fists. Finally, Ike and Meta Knight looked up at him. Both of them seemed to be thinking, “Who are you kidding?” With a sigh of resignation, Marth sat on Ike’s other side.

“Just a quick look,” Marth said. “Then you return it.”

There were indeed several interesting positions outlined in the hefty book, and Marth couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to try a few. When they came to the section on threesomes, Ike said, “Here we go!” and flipped to the first pose.

“369,” Marth read. “Partner A lies on his or her back, partner B leans over partner A with… with…” He couldn’t say it.

“With his or her mouth pleasuring partner A,” Ike finished, “and partner C fucks partner B.”

“We’ve done something like this before,” Meta Knight said.

“Yeah, but it’s always me getting the blow job,” Ike said. “And I’m usually upright.”

“I think this would be more comfortable for both of us, though…” Marth said.

“OK, let’s mark that as one to do… Next, The Train…” Now it was Ike’s turn to blush. “Never mind that one.”

“Is there a problem with that one?” Meta Knight’s smirk could be heard in his voice.

“No way am I gonna let you do me in the…!” Ike groaned, leaving that thought unfinished, and flipped to the next page as Marth suppressed a laugh.

“We’ve done this one,” Marth pointed out, reaching over to skip past “Double Penetration”. “Double Header is next… Ah, I see, so it’s giving two blowjobs at once.”

“Not sure how you’d do that,” Ike said, “with the height difference and all…”

“We would both have to lie down,” Meta Knight said.

“That might work.”

“Two at once…” Marth said, starting to get a little excited at the thought.

“Why not try it out?” Ike lay back on the bed, shifting around to get into a good position.

“Now?”

“Aren’t you interested?”

Marth glanced at Meta Knight, who took off his mask. “I would worry about the noise, but it seems your mouth is going to be occupied.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll go right into one of the other positions afterwards,” Ike said. “We won’t leave you unfinished, prince.”

“Th- that’s not… Well, I suppose…” In truth, giving head was one of Marth’s specialties. He had become a little hard from looking at the pictures, and it seemed as if his companions had also been affected. Ike sprang out of his pants, and the area between Meta Knight’s legs was already becoming a pronounced bulge. Marth took off his clothes and folded them carefully, lest they get dirty.

Ike fidgeted for a minute, uncomfortable to be on his back, and finally settled in a sitting position with his back to the wall. Meta Knight had no trouble sitting with his crotch area exposed. Marth crawled onto the bed between them, wondering how he would angle his head, and then decided on a better plan. “Here…” He pulled back so he could kneel on the floor, and beckoned his lovers forward so they were closer to the edge of the mattress. Then, with some trepidation, he took a cock in each hand.

He started slowly, working on Meta Knight first. He sucked lightly on the loose skin that formed the knight’s pouch, until a thick rod grew out of the previously flat space. He took the tip in his mouth, licking with tiny motions, and was finally able to wrap his fingers around it. Then he turned to Ike, who was at half mast, and kissed the head of his cock before taking it into his mouth slowly, all the while sliding his hand up and down Meta Knight’s shaft.

Their scents mingled, a familiar musk that was heady and enticing to him. He teased Ike’s cockhead for a while, and then switched to Meta Knight, squeezing Ike in his other hand as he ran his tongue along the underside of Meta Knight’s erection.

“Ugh, this is good…” Ike groaned, leaning back on his elbows. He couldn’t help reaching down to bury his fingers in Marth’s hair, but the prince shook him off before returning to his task.

“No pushing this time, please,” Marth muttered between licks. “I’m a little overwhelmed at the moment.”

“You’re doing really well…”

Meta Knight seemed to agree, though he only voiced his opinion with a grunt when Marth began sucking him into his throat. Marth let the head into his throat for a moment before pulling back slowly and switching over to Ike again, doing the same for him.

“Uuung… God, Marth… You’re the best…”

The prince tried not to smirk at this. He knew he was the best, and he added a swirl of his tongue as he pulled back from Ike, delighting in the mercenary’s moan. As he turned to Meta Knight once more, he took the bulbous cock into his mouth and moaned around it. The sultry way he looked up at the knight while sucking him off seemed to get a reaction, and Meta Knight grit his teeth as a long groan escaped him.

He kept them in a state of bliss for a while, but both began to grow more insistent. He had to shake Ike’s hand off of his head a few times, and even Meta Knight was gripping the sheets tightly, as if he too wanted to grab Marth by the hair and urge him forward. Marth sped up, pulling them closer together so he could alternate between them more quickly.

“Fuck…” Ike was now lying on the bed, unable to support himself any longer. Meta Knight also looked as if he could have rolled onto his back, were his body not as stable as it was. Marth pressed his thighs together, putting some friction on his own needy member as he licked and sucked his companions into a stupor. Ike’s hips began to buck, and Meta Knight seemed to be having a hard time staying still. A low growl was rumbling from deep in his chest, and his eyes were slowly turning purple. Marth knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and Ike wasn’t far behind him.

Pleasure raced through both of the swordsmen as the prince attended to them. Ike threw his arm up over his face, letting his breath out in shallow pants that heated his forearm. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as his cock twitched. Meta Knight twisted the sheets in his hands, determined not to reach for Marth and fuck his throat raw. He let the feeling wash over him, giving up control, and finally succumbed to the velvet tongue wrapped around him.

Marth preferred to swallow, but he didn’t get a chance to. Ike and Meta Knight came at the same time, while Marth was pressing their cocks together and licking them both. He managed to close his eyes tightly as warm fluid splattered both sides of his face, and his hands never stalled while he jerked them both off. Ike’s low moan of completion mingled with Meta Knight’s growl, and soon both were flat on their backs and panting hard. Marth sat back, pulling a blanket with him so he could wipe himself off.

“That wasn’t bad at all,” Ike mumbled, and Meta Knight nodded. “Now, what can we do for you, prince?”

Marth was already sitting on the bed again, his knees held tightly together and the book open on his lap. “Hm… You’re both going to need to recharge for a bit… Let’s see…” He flipped through the pages. “Ah, we could try this one sometime.” He held the book up, and Ike and Meta Knight both cringed.

“Fuck and Suck,” Ike read. “No way. I’m not blowing Meta Knight – no offense.”

“None taken, and the feeling is mutual,” Meta Knight said.

“Hey, look at this: Fuck Oral Sandwich.”

“I hate it when they use the word ‘sandwich’…” Marth sighed, but he looked the page over carefully. “Still, it looks exciting.”

“Here we go,” Ike said, reaching over to turn the pages a few times. “Front Back Sandwich. We can do this one now!”

Marth scanned the page, and his face crumpled into a look of horror. “No!” he said firmly.

“Why not?” Meta Knight asked, frowning at the book as he examined the images depicting the act in question. “It looks fine to me.”

“I am not going to allow either of you to put your mouths THERE!” Marth shuddered.

“After everything we’ve done together, you’re afraid of a little rim job?” Ike quirked an eyebrow.

Marth buried his face in his hands. “That is one thing I will not do!”

“I bet you’d like it,” Ike grinned. “Come on, let’s at least try it!”

“No!”

“Just a little?”

“No!”

“People do that kind of thing all the time.”

“No!”

“Maybe we could try it in the bath, so everything’s…” Ike was silenced when Marth slammed a pillow into his face.

“That crosses many of these positions off of the list,” Meta Knight said, taking the book from Marth and flipping through it.

“So be it.”

Meta Knight looked through the positions, until he found one of particular interest. He shifted the book so Ike could see, tapping it and glancing at the mercenary to make sure he was looking. Marth was still wallowing in his own embarrassment – he didn’t notice when his companions nodded to each other in silent understanding.

“Well, if you’re not gonna let us do that…” Ike reached out and gripped Marth’s thigh, pulling him over as the prince yelped in surprise. Meta Knight and Ike both settled on either side, pushing Marth onto his back with each of them holding one of his legs apart from the other.

“What are you doing?” Marth asked, suspicious. Ike and Meta Knight smirked wickedly at him, and then lowered themselves. The prince let out a most undignified whimper when Meta Knight licked the base of his shaft and Ike took the tip in his mouth.

Though his interest had begun to flag at the thought of what a rim job entailed, Marth was soon at full attention again as his lovers worked him into a frenzy. It was an unspoken rule among the three of them that Marth was always the one to give oral pleasure; Ike and Meta Knight, for whatever reason, had never gone down on him. The sensation was new and unexpected, sending fire racing through his veins and making him tremble.

Ike had given a blow job or two in his lifetime, but Meta Knight had never tried it. He mimicked the motions that Marth was so good at, dragging his tongue along the length and then swapping places with Ike so he could suck lightly on the tip. Marth was smaller than both of them, and Ike and Meta Knight found themselves practically kissing each other, but the sounds tumbling from Marth’s lips made it worth the awkwardness. They both picked up the pace, drawing the most exquisite mewls and choked whines from the prince.

Marth didn’t last long under all the attention. Ike took over at the tip, leaving Meta Knight to lick and suck his way up and down, and Marth cried out as he came, unable even to warn them. “Nnnh! Aaaah!” He couldn’t keep his hips from bucking, and his lovers had to hold him down as he quaked all over and tried to muffle his moaning with the blanket.

Ike spat on the floor and smirked at Marth, who was still trembling in the aftershocks, his face buried in the bunched-up covers. Ike couldn’t resist the urge to pull the blanket aside and ruffle the prince’s hair affectionately. Meta Knight stroked the boy’s smooth thigh, admiring the pretty pink flush that had spread from Marth’s cheeks to his chest as Marth looked hazily up at them.

“Th- thank you…” he finally managed to say, and Meta Knight chuckled.

“We were merely returning the favor,” he said.

“I don’t think we were as good at it as you are, but we did OK,” Ike said.

After such an experience, Ike and Meta Knight had begun to get hard again. Ike reached for the book and browsed through it, allowing his arousal to build. Meta Knight looked over at it, as well. “We could do something like this,” he said, pointing to a page.

“Yeah, let’s try it!” Ike said, and set the book aside as he got up to search for lube. Marth was still oblivious to everything around him.

When Ike returned, he fell onto his hands and knees over Marth, who finally seemed to realize what was going on. “What are we doing next?” Marth asked, but he had a good idea already as Ike’s growing erection was suddenly held above his face.

“369,” Ike said, and Marth’s face reddened again.

“Oh…” A cool, slick sensation at his entrance made him shudder. Ike was already preparing him. He shifted, tilting his hips forward so Ike’s fingers could push inside more easily. “Ah… Be gentle, please…” He was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, and Ike obliged him, probing softly and patiently until two fingers were working back and forth inside him. Marth closed his eyes, nuzzling Ike’s thigh as his body began to respond to the intrusion.

“OK,” Ike said, pulling out, and Meta Knight took his place between Marth’s legs. As the knight slowly pushed forward, Ike bent over and took Marth’s half-hard member into his mouth.

“A- aaaah…” Marth’s fingers tangled in the sheets. This was an entirely new feeling – he was being stretched open gradually, while his cock was massaged by a wet tongue. Only his recent orgasm kept him from coming right then and there. Meta Knight slid inside carefully, stopped when he was halfway in, pulled out, and thrust back in, burying himself fully. “YA!” Marth yelped, his entire body jerking and his back arching as pleasure blossomed all over.

Ike felt the time was right, and he lowered his hips so Marth would get the hint. He sucked harder on Marth when he was taken in, and the prince’s tongue worked its magic on him. With his mouth full, Marth could no longer give full voice to his pleasure, but his muffled whimpers reached Meta Knight’s ears and spurred him on faster. He gripped Ike’s hair, pushing him down on Marth, as Ike held Marth’s thighs wide open.

Marth’s lower half was on fire, and the warmth bled upward until his entire body felt overheated. He had to pull away from Ike a few times, gasping for breath as his inner walls were forced open. The sensation was building too quickly. He couldn’t breathe anymore, couldn’t see anything, as Meta Knight began slamming into him and Ike’s tongue swirled over his cockhead. Only a nudge from Ike’s knee reminded him to turn his attention back to Ike’s bobbing manhood, but his hands trembled as he took hold of it. His choked cries were turning the other two on. Ike swelled in his mouth, and Meta Knight was soon ramming into him with unrelenting force.

Unsurprisingly, Marth was the first to succumb. In truth, he couldn’t have held off even if he’d wanted to. Meta Knight’s cock was stretching him, burrowing as deep as it could go. Ike was sucking on him again. It was all too much, and he screamed around Ike’s length as his entire body seized up.

His voice was freed as he turned his head, Ike’s cock popping from his mouth when he could no longer concentrate. The mercenary was impatient, though, and as soon as Marth was finished he sat back, shifting around so he was lying on his back with Marth’s head cushioned on his thigh. A quick glance at Meta Knight conveyed what he was thinking. Somewhat reluctantly, the knight stopped thrusting and grabbed Marth’s hips, encouraging him to turn until he collapsed onto his stomach.

Marth was still trembling from his climax, but he couldn’t even think of resisting when Ike gripped his hair and forced him down onto his cock. Marth was left with no choice but to take it in, as Meta Knight began another round of brutal thrusts.

Ike shuddered and threw his head back, his fingers tightening in Marth’s hair almost painfully as he let go, releasing down the prince’s throat with a shout. Hearing the helpless whimpers coming from Marth, Meta Knight allowed himself to tumble over the edge as well. He gripped the prince’s hips, growling as he spilled himself into the tight heat around him, his boots digging into the bed.

Marth coughed as he pulled off of Ike’s cock, swallowing thickly and resting against Ike’s muscular thigh. Meta Knight slumped against his back, rough gauntlets sliding up his sides as Meta Knight held him close.

A knock on the door interrupted the afterglow. “What?” Ike called out blearily, his eyes still closed, but they snapped open when Zelda’s voice carried through the door.

“It’s me,” she said. “I think you should return the book, Ike.”

“Uh… the book?” Ike leapt out of bed, scrambling for his pants as Marth and Meta Knight froze. “Dunno what you’re talking about!”

“Link told me everything,” Zelda said flatly. “It’s not yours, so you need to return it.”

“It’s not yours, either,” he said, then added, “With all due respect, Your Highness.”

“Ike, it’s best for everyone if it’s kept safe somewhere. What if it falls into the wrong hands?”

“Ya know, I would return it, but, uh… I don’t have it!”

Before Marth and Meta Knight could stop him, Ike had snatched the book and was carefully opening the window.

“May I come in and speak with you, at least?” Zelda asked. Her tone was suspicious.

“I’m, uh, not dressed,” Ike said.

“Oh. But, since you were the last to guard the book…”

“I went to the bathroom and somebody took it,” Ike said, and to his companions’ horror, he tossed the book out the window. “You’re welcome to come in and look once I’m dressed, but I really don’t have it. I swear!”

“As much as I want to believe you, Link says he saw you sneaking away from the hiding place. I really must insist that you let me in, as soon as you’re decent.”

There was nothing left to do, Ike realized. He shoved Meta Knight’s mask at the warrior, who put it on hastily. “You’ll have to go out the window,” Ike whispered, and Meta Knight stared at him.

“What about me?” Marth’s whispered voice was high in panic.

“Take him,” Ike muttered to Meta Knight, and before the prince could protest, his clothes were shoved into his arms and Meta Knight was picking him up, one hand under his rear and the other supporting his back. Marth squeaked in fright as Meta Knight took off through the open window, and Ike finished shoving the stained blankets under the bed before opening the door for Zelda.

Thinking quickly, Meta Knight jerked his cape around himself and warped them to his room. Marth was reeling from the dimensional shift, and he sprawled onto the floor. "What was he THINKING?! I'm naked!"

“I don’t think anyone saw us," Meta Knight said, looking out the window. 

“They better not have!” Marth was furious, scrambling to his feet and struggling with his clothes. 

“He didn’t seem to be thinking at all,” Meta Knight said, scanning the lawn as Marth dressed himself.

“Ugh…” Marth groaned, running his hands through his hair. There were still strings of white fluid sticking to it. “Sir Meta Knight, may I please use your shower?”

“No need to ask,” Meta Knight said. Each bedroom was equipped with a small bathroom, housing only the most basic amenities. As much as Meta Knight would have liked to join the prince in the shower, it was just too small for the both of them. He waited patiently while Marth cleaned himself, and then took his turn. By the time he came out, Ike was sitting on his bed and Marth was pointedly glaring at him. It looked as if Ike had cleaned up, too.

“Well, that was close,” Ike said. “Glad you’re back, Meta Knight. Marth won’t talk to me.”

“Sir Meta Knight, please tell Ike that he deserves whatever treatment I give him from now until the end of time.”

“I had to do something!” Ike protested. “She looked under the bed, in the bathroom… There was nowhere you could have hidden!”

“We could have gotten dressed and pretended to have been visiting,” Meta Knight pointed out. Ike glowered at him.

“How was I supposed to think of that, with her hammering on my door?”

“Sir Meta Knight, please inform Ike that any sane person would certainly have thought of a number of things before resorting to shoving us out of the window like that.”

“Did anybody see you?” Ike asked.

“No,” Meta Knight said.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Sir Meta Knight, please tell Ike…”

“Alright, alright!” Ike fell back onto the bed, defeated. “Go ahead and be mad at me! I don’t care!”

Silence descended heavily on the room, and Meta Knight sat next to Ike on the bed. Marth was still perched stiffly at the table, his arms crossed and his gaze fixed at the window. Finally, Ike said, “I wonder if anyone found the book.”

“They did,” Meta Knight said, “though I didn’t see who got it.” He had watched a crowd of Smashers gathering outside, three floors below. Apparently there had been an impromptu brawl over possession of the coveted book.

Ike cracked a grin, and laughed softly. “This is gonna be great… I bet one of the kids got ahold of it.”

“Do you have any decency at all?” Marth seethed.

“Hey, you’re talking to me again!”

The prince snapped his mouth shut and resumed glaring out the window. He was still furious at having been thrown outside stark naked in broad daylight. In truth, his anger was dying down a little; but he was loath to let it go so soon. He was resolved to punish Ike severely in their next practice match.

Meanwhile, Palutena was lounging on a cloud, overseeing the chaos she had caused. Leaving that book in the library had been her best idea yet; already it was causing little ripples of drama to make waves at Smash Castle. She had watched in delight as Meta Knight and Marth had come tumbling out of Ike's window, as Bowser and Wario had fought each other over the book, and as Ness had snatched it from an intervening Samus and run away with a trail of other Smashers following him. She couldn’t wait to see where else this went.

Giggling to herself, the goddess flipped onto her stomach and dug into a bag of potato chips. This was going to be fun.


End file.
